User blog:Extreme Z7/So CN, You still your doing a good job?
Okay, I don't have much to do today, so I decided to do something noone else done yet, enumerate all the things CN kept editing out and prove they aren't innapropriate, one by one. 1. Dating References - This was the very first thing they removed and it can be noticed from the first episode. Do I even have to comment on this? That alone is proof that whoever was in charge of the editting has no purpose working at CN whatsoever. Since when was dating a bad thing? 2. Kissing - From what I observed from watching TV. It seems this cannot be considered innapropriate as long as it's in a cartoon and anything live action is not good for kids. I watched a bit of Disney reruns last week and noticed a split-second kissing scene from Phineas & Ferb that I haven't noticed before (it was that wedding episode) and then there was the time where Ron & Kim kissed at the last part of the last episode of Kim Possible. *cough* Pucca *cough*. Then I thought to myself "Wait a minute, aren't these non-PG shows". Also, these were both mouth-to-mouth kissing scenes. So there you go, at least Disney knows what they're doing (It's just a shame that 90% of their shows are vomit). 3. Kissing References - I already established that cartoon kissing itself is okay. So I don't need to explain any further. 4. Swear Words - This is another issue because THERE AREN'T ANY! They're just a bunch of random made up words which CN thought was foul street words. They should really stop living under rocks. 5. Puberty References - Well it was only this one part which was cut out from "Morituri te Salutamus". Same reason as dating references, puberty is simply not innapropriate and everyone knows that. 6. Cartoon Violence - CN has to understand that there is no such thing as Cartoon Violence influence. The chances of a child copying what they see on TV is as slim as a human hair. Why? Because children have parents. There are two types of parents in this world, those who accept cartoons for what they are & teach their children what is right and what is wrong and then there are those lousy moronic soccermoms who complain about how cartoons are violent. It is possible that CN might have received such complaints so they must understand that they should ignore such comments for the sake of entertainment. Cartoon Violence does not make violent kids. 7. Stuff you aren't supposed to do at home - What I'm about here are the parts where stomping fire, breaking windows and those scenes regarding dangerous chemicals and other stuff are cut out. Kids aren't stupid. They won't immediately copy something just because they saw it on a cartoon, that's nonsense. I remember a part from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy where Billy jumped out of 5 windows in the same episode (it was that clown episode) and the time Grim accidentally made a small fire then started stomping on it and after that he sat on it out of panic (it was that mask episode). No kid ever was dumb enough to copy that so CN should stop sympathizing with inanimate objects like fire and glass windows and bottles. 8. Male Upper-Body Nudity - This is a bit embarrasing to talk about. All Disney Asia does is put blurs on women's cleavages which is weird but it's alright I guess. CN has to edit a scene because a cartoon manboob was too close to the screen. News Flash CN, that does not count as nudity. Imagine if you went to the zoo and they made the gorilla wear a shirt so that kids will not see its chest, It would be facepalm to the max. 9. References to women's Underwear - '''I wish wouldn't have to talk about this but I have to. Honestly, I can't give any legit reason on why this is also not innapropriate so here are some references from old CN shows. I remember this one episode from KND which revolved around bras. There was also a time Chowder made a joke about panties. I swear I'm telling the truth about this and I don't remember them removing them back then. 10. '''Everything Else - Everything else they censored out is just mind-blowingly stupid. Finally, the refusal of airiing of some episodes is the one that ticks me off the most. They really have some nerve not airing some episodes as if noone's going to complain about it. Well I definetely did. I sent CNPH a message asking them to go to this wiki and look at the comments section if it would help convince them to stop editting so much. If they are taking us seriously they will actually read our comments about this but otherwise it implies that they spend their time picking their noses and pretending we don't exist. Extra: If you are reading this from my blog page, thank you for checking it out. here is some exclusive text 11. '''Sexual References - '''Better put quotation marks on that so make that "Sexual References". They really are no sexual references. Phrases like "Your so spice" and ". . .He's hot" were some things that CN thought were related to sex. Do they even have brains in there? How are any of those phrases sexual?, I mean COME ON! Also reference to "making babies" is something CN commonly editted out because making babies is something adults will find offensive (That was sarcasm). Category:Blog posts